Don’t Worry Be Happy
"Don't Worry Be Happy" by'' Bobby McFerrin'' (covered by The Bench Men ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开2015, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of three elderly men. 'P1' *Brown hair and beard *Brown fedora *Large black glasses * Bright red jacket *Brown diamond vest *Red pants *Brown shoes *Brown cane 'P2' *Brown hair tied up *Large black glasses *Blue track jacket *Red polo shirt *Olive green pants *Blue socks and black loafers 'P3' *Brown hair *Brown beret *Black, pink, and blue diamond shirt *Brown shorts *Pink sock and brown shoes dontworry_coach_1_big.png|P1 dontworry_coach_2_big.png|P2 dontworry_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background is an orange autumn-day park. The dancers are sitting on a bench. The tree background bears similarities to that of Beat Match Until I'm Blue and Cardiac Caress. A playground set consisting of a slide, a rocking horse and a swing set can also be seen deep in the background. Gold Moves There are two gold moves for each player. In terms of players, they're somewhat far apart. * P2's Gold Moves: At the first verse, fall into P3's arms. * P1's Gold Moves: '''At the second verse, hop over P1, and then over P2. * '''P3's Gold Moves: At the third verse, pretend to trip over. Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Don't Worry Be Happy GM 1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Don't Worry Be Happy GM 2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Don't Worry Be Happy GM P3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) Appearances in Mashups Don't Worry Be Happy ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Born This Way (Triplets) Trivia *This is the first a-capella song (without any instrumental base) in the series. *This is the first routine that involves elderly-like dancers. *This song has a unique way of arranging Gold Moves - each dancer has two Gold Moves, and each dancer performs them in a different verse. * The song is covered by The Bench Men, as there is a bench in the background. * Unlike most of the conventional Gold Moves (which have a golden outline), the Gold Moves' Pictograms for this routine have a pink outline. This may be because of the mostly golden background. * P3's arm turns blue during the Gold Move when he catches P1. * P2 had an alternate pose for when choosing players of the song in Just Dance Now. * This is the third song from Just Dance 2015, after Happy and the ill-fated Fatima, to make an appearance in Just Dance Now. ** It is the first song from Just Dance 2015 to last more than 7 days on Just Dance Now. * When the routine was released in Just Dance Now, this song was in the Quartets section, even though it is a trio. ** It was later removed from the Quartets section. * This is the first trio routine to appear in Just Dance Now. * Most of the Gold Moves in this routine would be hard to do if dancing alone. * P2's Gold Move is very similar to the gold moves of Candy and Only You (And You Alone). ''It's also similar to a move from ''Me And My Broken Heart. * P1 and P2 appeared in the Beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s Gallery Dontworry.jpg|''Don't Worry Be Happy'' dontworry_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Yhs.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar dont worry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|P2's alternate pose. Screenshot 424.png|Don't Worry Be Happy being in the "Quartets" section Videos Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy Just Dance 2015 - Don't Worry, Be Happy - 5* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Don't Worry Be Happy References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:All Male Trios Category:80's Category:R&B Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julien Durand Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016